The Reason She's Angry
by bRokenangeL666
Summary: Short drabble about why Winry's always so emotional when Ed visits.


A/N: This one was actually fun to write. although it was easier to write winry's parts, because i can use personal experience there (ack!). but when it comes to certain things, i really do think ed is dense!

Disclaimer: i dont own fullmetal alchemist... in fact... i dont own squat!

The Reason She's Angry

Ed slowly walked from the train station into Resembool. Looking around he enjoyed the scenery before slowing down even more. Looking up at the Rockbell's house on the hill, Ed was suddenly filled with dread.

"Oh man." He said to himself. "I'm really not in the mood for a wrench smacking."

Edward sighed dejectedly and continued walking. When he got within ten feet of the house a hard, metallic _thing_ smashed into his head, knocking him back off his feet. Laying on the ground, Ed waited for the rant that was coming.

"EDWARD ELRIC! You should know better to call before coming to visit! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL THIS TIME!" The high, feminie voice shouted from the house's doorstep.

Edward sat up and looked at the female on the steps. "Eh, hi Winry." He laughed nervously. "Sorry I didn't call. This was kind of short notice huh?"

Winry glared at Ed and stomped back into the house. Ed sighed and picked himself up, following Winry. The moment he got into the house, Ed was tackled in a bundle of bronze, fleshy, Al.

"Brother! I'm so glad you're home again! I waited here just like you told me to! And you came back! You really came back!" Al said as he squeezed his older brother.

Ed started to turn blue as he pried Al's arms off his body. He chuckled at Al's new behavior.

"Hey! What are you laughing at Brother?" Al asked, slightly put out that Ed was laughing at him.

"Nothing Al." Ed said. "It's just. Well, you changed so much since we got you back into your body, that I'm never expecting you to come grab me like that anymore."

Standing back Al stared at Ed. It was then that he really got a good look at his older brother. Ed's clothing hadn't changed much. He still wore black combat boots with black leather pants and a black undershirt. The only thing really different about Ed was his lack of jacket, his longer hair now worn back in a high ponytail, and his height. Since Ed had put Al's soul back into his rightful body, Ed had grown a good ten inches, his new height a full 5' 9", letting him tower over the average heighted people. But that wasn't the reason for Ed's visit. A further look at Ed would reveal that his right leg was bent just a bit to accomidate the left leg. Also, his right arm was missing, only noticiable if you wern't used to the sight of him missing it.

"Ed!" Al gasped. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Ed smiled again and looked down at Al, ruffling his bronze hair. "Yeah, I'm ok Al. Just got a little banged up again."

Winry came back in at that moment and walked over to Ed and made him sit on the couch. She pulled out a measuring tape and pulled it against Ed's human arm and leg. After, she stood up and sadly looked down at Ed.

"E-Ed." She said. "Why do you do this to yourself? And to us?"

Ed gave Winry a quizzical look. "What do you mean Winry? This kind of stuff always happens."

Winry shook her head. "No! I mean, why are you always fighting so recklessley? And how come you never come back to visit?"

"I always come back Winry. You should know that by now." Ed said.

"NO Ed! Why do you only come back when it's conveinent for you! You cause us all so much worry!" Winry shouted.

Ed and Al stared at Winry, astounded at this unusual outburst. She turned around and ran out the door. A moment later Granny Pinako came into the room.

"You'll have to excuse her today. It's that time again." She said.

Al's mouth formed an understanding 'O' shape, while Ed became confused.

"What do you mean 'that time?' Does she have a designated day to be emotional or something?" Ed asked.

Al looked over at Ed and gave him a look. Pinako just sighed and turned to Ed.

"No you dope. It's that time of the month again for her." Pinako explained.

Ed's expression became even more confused. Finally, Al decided to clear things up for his dense, older brother.

"Ed," Al said. "Remember how mom always got emotional every month?"

Ed nodded his head, letting Al know he remembered.

"What did she say during those times?" Al asked.

"Um," Ed's brow furrowed in thought. "She said that her little red friend was paying her a visit. But, I don't remember ever seeing a red friend." (1)

Al slapped his head in frustration. He got up and walked over to Ed, whispering something in his ear. Ed's face then formed the same understanding 'O' shape that Al's formerly had. Ed's face then donned a nice, deep shade of red, for not realizing the obvious earlier. Then, he was struck by an epiphany. (2)

"So that's why she's always yelling at me!" Ed said.

(1) Anyone with at least half a mind could figure what the 'little red friend' is. And if you're one of the dense few, it's a woman's premenstrual syndrome (aka: pms)

(2) Epiphany: A sudden realization of the essence or meaning of something.


End file.
